


Ex-Aid同人：贵利矢－Pinocchio and his long nose-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Ex-Aid同人：贵利矢－Pinocchio and his long nose-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人：贵利矢－Pinocchio and his long nose-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cfd7d8b)

[ 73](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cfd7d8b)

### [Ex-Aid同人：贵利矢－Pinocchio and his long nose](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cfd7d8b)

没人相信贵利矢。

就如同被人们偏激所刻画的狐狸，被人们盲目描绘的乌鸦。

可他宁愿自己挂上狡猾的皮毛，披上厌恶的黑羽，只因为担心有人丧命受伤。

“匹诺曹的鼻子，只要说谎就会变长。所以好孩子都不可以说谎哦，鼻子会变长哦。知道了吗？”

贵利矢经过医院小儿科，听到为孩子从书架上取下童话书的女护士如此讲到。孩子们精神回答的声音，宛如给贵利矢身上泼了一层冰凉的白色油漆。

这故事任谁都知道。大家都从小被告诉不要说谎，可是长大后说过的谎十个指头都数不过来。

贵利矢停下脚步，他无法呆在这个走廊。他不能去小儿科找永梦合作，此时他根本没有同伴和战友。

他说出来的是真相，他想要过没有谎言的生活。但是他被什么东西暗中阻止谋害，在不知情的情况下令他错过了一个可能会相信他的人。

可能一些时候谎言才能拯救，而真相只能成为贯穿的利剑。这把剑谁都无法完美使用，但人们都会相信用真相的一侧才是最佳选择。

然而贵利矢却曾让那一面夺走了朋友的命。因此他选择挥动剑背，只因为他觉得这样可以不去刺痛更多人。

不过这面的刃是无法砍掉匹诺曹伸长的木鼻子的…

没人相信他。大家都觉得他是一个废弃掉的长鼻子木偶。

“我不是匹诺曹。”贵利矢转身往医院大门迈步。

“我是工匠。”他只是刻意把自己的木偶做成长鼻子。而他自己根本没有。

——今日的我没有谎言。

橱窗前的人们总是不认识背后制作木偶的那个人。

[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(20)

热度(73)

    1. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/) [※轉世の緈褔※](http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mtfen.lofter.com/) [梦天焚](http://mtfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://huadengchushangyu.lofter.com/) [华灯初上yu](http://huadengchushangyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://huadengchushangyu.lofter.com/) [华灯初上yu](http://huadengchushangyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) [小狮子和他的骑士](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) [小狮子和他的骑士](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) [绛吹](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://suibiannijiaosha742.lofter.com/) [随便你叫啥](http://suibiannijiaosha742.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://cristaoalcalino.lofter.com/) [Olefina](http://cristaoalcalino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://xifengyueliang081.lofter.com/) [乱越次十郎](http://xifengyueliang081.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://66278199.lofter.com/) [曜](http://66278199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://rongku790.lofter.com/) [荣枯](http://rongku790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://zhangxi866.lofter.com/) [长惜](http://zhangxi866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://zhongerdedayu.lofter.com/) [叶惊禹](http://zhongerdedayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) [贱踏你的人](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://liusuierchechebaohuxiehui.lofter.com/) [chase是我老婆](http://liusuierchechebaohuxiehui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://tj766984.lofter.com/) [太阳君](http://tj766984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://xiwowangyiweihaigu.lofter.com/) [昔我往矣，未还骨](http://xiwowangyiweihaigu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://gvt30q.lofter.com/) [Riko72](http://gvt30q.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://xuanguangliujie.lofter.com/) [炫光流节](http://xuanguangliujie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://dream2025.lofter.com/) [☆意☆味☆不☆明☆](http://dream2025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://xiaoxiaxixi123.lofter.com/) [岱日兮](http://xiaoxiaxixi123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) [塔加多](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://1894142.lofter.com/) [yo伊](http://1894142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://drkongbai.lofter.com/) [空白](http://drkongbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) [安樱√](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://luandujia.lofter.com/) [luandujia](http://luandujia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://4869xinlanyongjiu.lofter.com/) [久望霏雪](http://4869xinlanyongjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://4869xinlanyongjiu.lofter.com/) [久望霏雪](http://4869xinlanyongjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://sinwatam.lofter.com/) [我不是](http://sinwatam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) [雨音无](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) [雨音无](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) [温木](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://gkfkf.lofter.com/) [晴日风至君](http://gkfkf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://looking-at-me.lofter.com/) [折花入酒](http://looking-at-me.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://miraakira.lofter.com/) [軼聞青年](http://miraakira.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://nanaju.lofter.com/) [麒时](http://nanaju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cfb5108)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cff9644)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
